


Board Game Mishaps

by RR4901



Series: Smutverse [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, PAWS, Smut, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: Asher and Rocket bring two of their friends to their house when mishaps happen.





	Board Game Mishaps

Board Game Mishaps

 

Asher and Rocket cleaned up their home, making sure everything is set up for their game day with JR and Nick.

“I forget,” Asher asked, bringing out a few beers from the Target bag, “what game are we playing?”

Rocket didn’t respond, he only pulled out the game Monopoly.

“Oh,” Asher said, embarrassed.

Rocket just smiled and put the game on the little table stand. He stood up and looked under the couch, making sure that the box was under it, just in case things got fun later on. He checked and confirmed it was and got up smiling.

“So,” he said, walking behind Asher. “You thinking about enjoying yourself before?”

Asher blushed and turned around to face him. “Depends on what you mean.”

“I mean,” Rocket whispered. He moved closer to the coyote’s lips, “You want to get one out before they get here?”

Asher smiled and kissed him, sitting on the counter as Rocket’s hands found their way to his back. Their kiss grew more heated, and Asher’s shirt was pulled off just when the doorbell rang.

“Fucking hell,” he said, pulling his shirt back down. “Who’s the cockblock?” He sat on the counter as Rocket answered the door.

Rocket looked back and smiled, “JR and Nick.”

“Wow both of them?” Asher asked, standing up on his feet. “Not what I expected.”

“Well, sly fox remember that,” Rocket said, opening the door.

Nick and JR walked in, looking around the apartment. JR noticed the board game on the coffee table and three couches surrounding it. In the kitchen, some of the seasonings were lying on the black granite, as if they were pushed down.

Nick meanwhile, noticed more, thanks to his police training. He saw four dark brown, wooden doors, three of which he assumed led to bedrooms, the other one led to a bathroom. “Fine place you got,” he said.

“Why thank you Nick, or should I say, Officer Wilde,” Asher smiled.

“Yes you can,” Nick replied, sitting down on one of the couches. “Now let’s get this game started.”

“Right!” JR smiled, putting his phone away. “However I was promised drinks.”

“Yes,” Rocket responded. “Can I assume Fireball?”

“No rather not,” JR denied, “too much last time. However you can get me a glass of whatever you had a few months ago, you know at the bar.” JR winked.

“Right, from that bartender you rather like,” Rocket responded, grabbing a bottle of Herradura. “This will cost you though.”

“Oh come on, I’m the guest,” JR protested.

“And this is expensive,” Rocket replied, pouring him a drink. “Now here,” he handed him the glass, which JR downed easily.

“Damn that is good,” JR said, handing him the glass for a refill.

“Awesome, now can we play fellas?” Nick asked, grabbing a beer.

“Definitely,” Asher responded, taking a swig of his beer. “Now who wants to go first…”

 

Two hours later

 

“Fucking hell,” JR said, grabbing his money. He has just landed on Asher’s Boardwalk property.

“That’ll be two thousand please,” Asher smiled, holding out his hand.

JR reluctantly handed over his money, the wolf slightly giving a small scowl at the coyote.

“Come on JR,” Rocket said. “You’ll get that money back later.”

JR gave a little smile and gave the dice over to Nick.

“Now come on big guy give me something good,” he said, rolling the dice in his paw. He threw the dice on the board and ended up with two fives. He moved ten spaces and landed on free parking.

“Fuck!” Asher and Rocket said simultaneously.

JR eyed them, noticing them both slightly smile at each other. “Well take you pot Nick!” He said reluctantly.

Nick took his pot and rolled again, getting twelve. He moved and owned the space he got. “Oh this is my lucky roll,” he said, gleefully. He rolled again and got two fours and landed on go. “Boom, and now give me my four hundred for landing on go.” He held out his paw waiting to receive the money.

Only he saw his piece get sent to jail. “What? Come on you can’t put a cop in jail!”

“Yes we can,” Asher smiled. “Three pairs in a row sends you to jail.”

“We weren’t playing with that rule!” Nick protested.

“No one got triple pairs,” JR said, “Until you.” He smiled, taking that as revenge for taking the free parking.

“No fair!” Nick said. After a moment, he sighed and reluctantly took his paw back. “Fine, but who’s the jailer?”

Asher was confused, “The jailer? There’s no such thing as the jailer.”

“In the version, I play yes there is,” Nick smiled cunningly. “The jailer can be bribed into freeing the player. The bribes could be anything.” He gave a small wink to Asher.

Asher, Rocket, and JR looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, giving up.

“I guess I’ll be the jailer,” Asher reluctantly said.

“Good,” Nick smiled. “Now what can I do to get out of jail, Ash?”

“Pay me,” Asher smiled, leaning towards him.

“How much,” Nick smiled, also leaning in.

Asher laughed, “More than you got.”

“Well, I should use what I got,” Nick smiled and got up, sitting on Asher’s lap.

“Woah, I…” Asher tried saying, feeling himself grow hard immediately.

“Oh?” Nick said, feeling his cock. He reached down and grasped at the cock, pressing against his ass. “I think you rather enjoy this.”

“He better not,” Rocket said, looking utterly shocked. Rocket pushed Nick off and got in close to him, “Now I’ll show you how to fuck my man.” He leaned down and kissed him, forcing his tongue in the other’s muzzle.

JR looked at two of his friends kissing...again. Wow didn’t he just turn twenty-one a few months ago? And no beer is involved this time, at least he thought.

“Ash?” JR asked, looking at the coyote.

The coyote, however, had taken his shirt and pants off, leaving him only in his underwear, and has taken off Rocket’s pants and underwear, licking his tight little pucker.

“Already getting in this Ash?” JR asked, starting to feel his cock grow against his pants. He started to take off his red sweater when Asher stopped him.

“Let me do it,” he said, taking off his sweater. “I’m sure you had a lot to do by yourself.”

JR let his head come out of the sweater and asked, “What do you mean?”

“How’s it going with the bartender?” Asher smiled.

JR humpfed and brought his paws to Asher’s cheeks, kissing him. “I don’t care if you’re dating Rocket, you’re mine tonight.” He pushed him down onto the couch and laid down on top of him. He rubbed his hand against his crotch, slowly feeling the coyote get hard.

“You like that?” JR asked. He only got a moan in response and moved down his body, slowly kissing at his chest and abs. He glanced over at Rocket and Nick, and they were still kissing on the ground. He reached Asher’s crotch and started to kiss his cock through his underwear. He sucked on the tip, licked the length, and started to taste the little bit of pre that came from his cock. He moved down and licked his balls, slightly taking them into his mouth. He put his muzzle down under Asher’s balls and sniffed his musk, arousing him even more. After a while, he took off Asher’s underwear, beginning to take his length in his mouth. He glanced back over at Rocket and Nick, still heavily making out, and said, “man they are really heated over there.”

“Yeah!” Asher moaned out, “they are!”

They caught another glance of Nick and Rocket silently talking to each other and getting up off of the ground.

Asher let out a loud moan, saying “You coming to join us?”

Rocket didn’t say anything, he only went down to the coyote’s crotch and started helping JR with Asher’s cock. “Mmm,” he said, “delicious.”

“Indeed,” Nick said, removing the rest of his clothes. He moved down to JR and Rocket’s paws and began tickling them.

“BOX!!” Asher screamed out. “Get the box!” He brought his hands down to the tops of their heads, pushing them closer to his cock.

Nick reached over and grabbed a box from under the couch. He opened it revealing a feather, three bottles of lube, two cuffs, three cock rings, some ball rings, a few blindfolds, and a rather large t-rex dildo, with a large head and shaft.

“Damn got enough toys you two?” Nick asked, pulling out the feather. He brought the feather up to the pair and started tickling the soles of their paws, causing them to flinch and move them out of the way. “Well, someone’s ticklish.”

“You would be too if you were being tickled with a feather,” JR responded. He moved up and straddled above Asher’s hips, leaving enough room for Rocket to suck Asher off. He moved more, aiming for Asher’s armpits, licking and sniffing at the dark, long hairs there.

“Fucking hell, JR,” Asher moaned, pushing the wolf deeper into his armpit.

They went on like this for a while, Asher pushing Rocket into his armpit, him also wrapping his legs around Rocket’s chest, pushing him deeper onto his cock, and Nick was by Rocket’s paws tickling him with a feather.

Rocket stopped the fray by saying, “Stop.”

They each did, each one smiling at each other.

“You three go to a different room, and,” he took out the blindfolds, “put these on once you get in there.”

He gave one to each of them a blindfold and they went their separate ways, each confused as the other.

Rocket was left alone, naked and with an aching hard-on. He reached in the box and grabbed a cock ring and put it on. He moved to the first room and opened the door to reveal Nick, the sly fox that started all of this.

Nick was sitting in the middle of a room. It had a blue and red pattern on the walls and a wood floor. He was sitting, naked, on a bed with white coverings wearing his blindfold. “You know you should turn on the heat,” Nick said, slightly shivering.

“Mhm,” Rocket replied, walking to the corner. He bent down, revealing to Nick his tight pucker and grabbed a small box. He opened it and saw lube, a feather, and four cuffs. “Well this will be interesting,” he whispered to himself. “I should remind Ash we need to stock up.”

He grabbed the feather and walked back to Nick. “Mhm, but if it wasn’t cold in here, you wouldn’t have this.” Rocket rubbed the feather against his nipple, causing the other to squirm.

“Shit! What was that?” Nick asked, breathing heavy.

“Your moment of torture,” he replied, kneeling down. He brought his hand across the inside of his thigh and moved his hand closer to his cock, the fox moaning as it happened. He again brought the feather down to his paw pad and started to tickle it.

“Shit!” Nick moaned, his foot jerking every time the feather touched him.

Rocket reached up and grasped at the fox’s cock. He began to slowly jerk it, moving his hand up and down the shaft.

He brought the feather back to his balls and started to tickle them there.

“Fuck!” Nick whined, smacking his hand away.

Rocket’s ears went back, “Bad idea foxy boy.” He smiled and went back to the box, grabbing out the cuffs. He pushed

Nick onto his back and strapped him to the bed using the cuffs. “Now you lose one the one thing you had.”

“Shit,” Nick said, his ears falling onto his head.

Rocket looked at him, spread eagle and wanting. He took the feather to his foot pads again tickling him.

Nick tried to move his feet away from them to no success. He only could thrash around and be tickled. And try not to laugh.

Rocket noticed he wasn’t laughing, instead of keeping it all inside. “I want you to laugh,” he said, moving the feather from his feet to his crotch. He started to tickle his balls and tip, and that’s what did it.

Nick screamed out in laughter, trying to get free of the binds. “Stop!” He screamed. “I concede!”

“Did I want your conceding?” Rocket asked, still tickling Nick, much to his delight. However, he still pulled back on the feather, causing him to bring a heavy and long sigh. “But I can still have fun.”

He walked back to the box and pulled out the lube. He walked back, stroking his cock and playing with the ring preventing him to cum. “Now how do you feel about a dick in your ass?” Rocket asked, pouring some lube onto his finger.

“What do you-” Nick tried to say, as a finger went up against his ass. He moaned out, as he felt the finger stretch him.

“Fucking hell,” he moaned.

Rocket didn’t hesitate on putting another finger up the ass, stretching him out even more.

“Fuck,” Nick whispered.

“I’m sorry?” Rocket asked, pulling his fingers out. “Do you want to be fucked?” He poured some lube on his dick and spread it out.

“What?” Nick said.

Rocket didn’t respond, he only unlocked his feet cuffs and lifted his ass and pushed in his cock, causing some moans and curses to spill out of Nick’s mouth.

Rocket began to slowly take his cock out of the fox, much to his protests. He only, however, shoved it back in with full force. “Fuck!” Rocket screamed. “You’re tight.”

“Judy never got into this,” Nick groaned, squeezing his ass around Rocket.

Rocket moaned as he felt his dick squeezed even more. “Aww, I guess you can be a good boy.” Rocket said. “And all good boys must get a reward.” He winked and started to jerk off fox.

Nick moaned and felt him enter his ass. “Fuck,” he moaned. “Go faster.” Much to his pleasure, Rocket obliged, thrusting into him faster.

He started to leak his pre into Nick’s ass and he also started jerking him off, making their night go faster.

It didn’t take long for Nick to cum, all over his abs and chest.  
Rocket however was still rock hard and wanting thanks to his cock ring. He pulled out and unlocked one of Nick’s hands.

“Now wait until you hear a knock on your door to come out,” Rocket winked, walking out of the room.

Nick only laid on the bed, breathing heavily.

Rocket walked down to the next door and opened it to JR.

He stood in the middle of a dark room, not standing or sitting on anything. “What are we going to do in here?” He smirked, hearing Rocket come in.

Rocket didn’t respond he only flicked on the lights. Making the dark room a little bit lighter. The walls were a black tint and the carpet was a dark grey. “Wow, can it get any more goth in here?”

“Did you not put on your blindfold?” Rocket asked. He walked over to him, “I told you to do that.”

“Rocket, I’m sorry-” he started but was interrupted by Rocket smacking him. “What was that for?” He waited for an answer but was only smacked again.

“You ought to know your place,” Rocket said, circling around him. He reached out and pawed at his ass. He also looked around the room to grab a pair of cuffs. Once he grabbed it, he threw them on JR, tying his hands in front of him, and faced him. He looked at him and thought of anything else he could do to him. He smiled and looked around to find a collar. “What every good dog should have,” he smiled and put it on him.

JR looked helpless and defenseless. His ears were drooping down on his head and his eyes slightly pouting.

“Mhm, you are right where I want you,” he said, “Now down on your knees.”

JR slightly started to whine and was only pushed down by Rocket. His member began to go even harder than it has as he began to be dominated like this. “What do you want me to do?”

Rocket smiled and took off his cock ring. “I want you to sit.” JR obliged. “Now,” he handed the cock ring to him, “put this on.” JR again obliged, putting on the ring. Rocket walked away, saying, “Come.” He pulled on the leash sending JR forward. Rocket turned back around and pulled his leash again, sending him flying into the raccoon’s crotch. “You know what to do,” he said, smiling maliciously.

JR looked up at the raccoon, slightly smiling. He looked back down at the cock, and open his muzzle to suck it. He slowly lubed up the cock, tasting the pre in his mouth.

Suddenly, Rocket’s cock was pushed deep into his mouth, and Rocket sat down on a chair. “You can continue,” he said.

JR started to move his mouth again, slowly lubing up the cock.

After a few moments, Rocket lifted JR’s head and kissed him. “There,” he said, “Better right?” JR looked into his eyes and nodded. “Good,” Rocket smiled, “Now get in there.” He shoved JR’s muzzle into his armpit, allowing the wolf to sniff at the musk there.

“Go ahead and lick it, I dare you,” Rocket said, shoving the other deeper into his pit.

JR didn’t know what to do, he felt like if he gave into his desires he would be punished.

“Don’t worry, my sweet little wolf,” Rocket said, reaching his hand back to grasp around his ass. “I won’t do anything yet. But if you don’t do it I will be gentle when I fuck you.”

JR didn’t want that, so he started to lick and lap against the raccoon’s armpit, enjoying the musk that came from it. He took a real long sniff when it was suddenly gone. JR whined and was met with a smack.

“Shh,” Rocket said, “Now sit,” He pat his lap, offering it to the wolf.

JR got up and climbed on Rocket’s lap, straddling his hips. He felt the raccoon’s dick slowly reach his pucker. He moved down, slowly pushing the cock into him. “Ah,” he moaned.

“You’re tighter than I remember,” Rocket said.

“You shouldn’t we did anything like this,” JR said back, slowly moving down on the cock. “I was only being fucked by Asher, not-” He hilted Rocket’s cock, “-you!”

They sat there for awhile, JR not moving, despite taking in a larger cock than this.

“Do you need some incentive?” Rocket asked, raising up his other armpit.

JR dove for it, shoving his muzzle into Rocket’s other pit, licking and sniffing.

Rocket got up and carried JR to a small bed, “Now you got your incentive, you should be fine.” He smiled and proceeded to fuck him, pulling away from the pain, but pushed in towards the pleasure.

“Fuck,” JR moaned, wrapping his arms around the raccoon. He felt his cock, slowly leak pre in between the pair but couldn’t do anything more due to the cock ring.

Rocket went faster, quickly fucking the wolf, making his hole wet and sticky with his pre.

Suddenly, Rocket’s shaft ran up against JR’s prostate, causing him to moan out in pleasure. “Fucking hell Rocket, give it to me.”

Rocket obliged, thrusting in a few more times before cumming, filling the wolf up with his cum. “Now,” he said, pulling out of the wolf, “why don’t I take care of you?” He moved down and took off the cock ring. He moved down to his hole and began to eat him out, drinking his own cum and that’s what did it for him. JR came with a moan as Rocket ate him out.

“Fucking hell, Rocket,” he said, closing his eyes.

Rocket didn’t stop when he came, he still licked the wolf’s tight pucker. He brought a hand to JR’s chest and pinched his nipples. After a moment he got up and looked at the wolf, all four of his legs up, making him look completely vulnerable.

Rocket leaned down and scratched behind JR’s ear. “You’ve been a good boy tonight, hopefully, you can accept your treat later,” Rocket said, leaning down to kiss the wolf.

After a moment, he leaned back up and walked towards the door. “The keys to your cuffs are in the box in the corner, and when you hear a knock on the door, come out.” Rocket said and walked out.

He walked towards the last door and walked in to find Asher, sitting on their bed. It was purple with red pillows. The room also had a light purple color on the walls with a light grey carpet. There was a window in the room, however, it wasn’t pouring any light in, it was covered by a purple blind.

Asher lied on the bed wearing his blindfold and ready and waiting.

“That you?” He asked Rocket.

“Yep,” Rocket replied, “and you can take that off.”

Asher obliged, removing his blindfold to look at his boyfriend.

Rocket meanwhile sat down next to him and leaned against his chest. “We should do this more often.”

Asher smiled, “you want me to help you?”

Rocket sighed, “Please?”

Asher smiled and got up. “Lay on your back.”

Rocket rolled around, his cock beginning to become hard again.

Asher took one of his paws, licked the bottom and brought it to his dick. He slowly brought his paw up and down his shaft, and then he brought it back up, rubbing his tip with his finger.

Rocket let out a moan as this process what repeated. He felt his cock slowly be lubed up with pre as Asher gave him one of the best paw jobs. “Fucking hell Ash,” he moaned. “If you keep this up…”

“You’ll cum?” Asher finished. “That’s the point, babe.” He smiled and would’ve kissed him if it wasn’t for his aching

“problem” between them. Instead, he moved his paw faster, trying to make him cum quicker.

Rocket came, with a heavy sigh, leaving his cum all over Asher’s paw. He reached down and grabbed the paw, moving forward. He brought it to his muzzle and began to lick at it, cleaning up his sticky mess.

After awhile Asher pulled his paw back down and kissed Rocket, taking his cum into his own mouth.

Rocket moved his hands towards Asher’s ass, groping it. “Fuck me, Ash,” he whispered in the coyote’s muzzle.

Asher smiled, pushing Rocket back onto the bed. He moved down his body, passing kisses all along it. Once he reached his cock, he lifted his ass and pressed his muzzle into it, smelling in the raccoon’s musk. He opened up his muzzle and licked his tight pucker, slowly lubricating the area.

After a few minutes, he lowered his ass to be level with his dick. He leaned over Rocket, and shoved his muzzle underneath his neck, lightly nibbling at the flesh.

“Why don’t we try something else?” He asked, standing up.

Rocket stood up with him, his cock hard again. He wrapped his arms around his neck. “What did you have in mind, babe?”

Asher brought his hands down to Rocket’s hips.

Rocket smiled and jumped up into his arm. He wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, feeling his dick press against his ass. “Come on Ash,” Rocket begged, trying to bring his hips down onto the coyote’s cock.

Asher smiled and pressed his cock into him, slowly beginning to fuck him.

Rocket moaned, feeling his hole stretched for the first time today. “Fuck,” he moaned, feeling his tongue start to droop out of his muzzle, “I needed this.” He felt Asher begin to hump into his ass, being reminded of just how much the coyote loves him. “Ash,” he moaned, squeezing his entrance around the coyote cock.

“Yeah?” Asher responded, thrusting his hips into the raccoon.

“I want you to take me,” he told him, trying to get him to fall onto the bed over him.

Asher obliged and fell onto the bed over him. He kept his cock inside the raccoon and began to fuck him with a vengeance, taking him, just like he asked. He brought his muzzle back under the raccoon’s neck, gently nuzzling at it there. He sped up his thrusts, bringing his member fully out of the raccoon before slamming it back into him, causing

Rocket to groan in pleasure.

“Ash!!” Rocket moaned, dragging his hands down Asher’s back.

“Just wait,” he panted, feeling his knot start to demand entry.

“Push it in!!!’ Rocket moaned, relaxing his hole so he can take in the knot.

It only took a few more thrusts before Asher pushed his knot in, allowing Rocket to let out a rather loud moan. He continued thrusting into the raccoon, pulling all the way out to his tip, and then shoving his member back in, plugging him again with his knot.

“Shit,” Asher moaned, “I’m getting close.”

Rocket brought a hand under his muzzle, making the coyote look him in the eyes, “Cum deep within me.”

A few thrusts later, Asher came, splashing one, two, three, five bursts of cum into the Raccoon.

Rocket meanwhile, felt his cock began to throb again, and he painted the fur between them white with his cum.

The two sat there for awhile, trying to catch their breath after both of their orgasms. Asher was the first to move, pulling out of Rocket.

“You going to clean up?” Rocket asked.

Asher slapped his hand over his ass, “No, I want you to feel me inside you.” He smiled, pushing a finger into his ass, making sure the cum will stay in there.

“Mmm,” Rocket hummed, slowly getting up off the bed.

“Where you going, babe?” Asher asked, grabbing his wrist.

“There’s one last thing,” Rocket smiled, leaning in to kiss the coyote. “Wait five minutes then come on out, oh and knock on each of the doors as you pass.” He turned around and walked out of the room.

Asher sat back down on the bed. He looked down and saw the cum in his fur, groaning at the sight. “Damnit, I should clean this up.” He got up and pulled out a towel and wiped off the cum.

“Well, it’s been five minutes,” he said opening up the door. He walked past each of the other doors and knocked on them. In the first one, JR walked out, holding a collar and leash.

“You have fun with that?” Asher smiled.

JR smiled back and playfully punched the coyote, “Like you haven’t.”

Asher knocked on the other door, allowing Nick to walk out.

“Wow and I thought sex with carrots took awhile,” he said, “that took a good half hour.”

“Well,” a voice said near the couch. “Hopefully this was worth the wait.”

Rocket sat on the couch, wearing a cock ring and cuffs around his wrists. Meanwhile on the coffee table was an XL t-rex dildo, just waiting for someone to touch it. “Oh, and we have another toy?” He smiled, noticing the collar and leash. “Well get it over here.”

The trio looked at the raccoon, lounging naked with a hard and looking vulnerable. Each of them began to gain their erection back and Nick was the first to make the move, taking the collar and throwing it around Rocket’s neck.

“Come at me boys,” Rocket winked, spreading out his legs to show his cock.

“Wow,” JR said, walking towards him, “just quoting yourself there?” He reached down and grabbed onto his leash, pulling it.

Rocket lurched forward onto the ground, his hands cuffed together causing him to fall off of balance.

“Please Gentlemen,” JR smiled, “sit, I and my pet will take care of you.”

Asher and Nick obliged, sitting down on the couch, their erect flaming red cocks taking the most of Rocket’s attention.  
“Now heel,” JR pulled on his leash, causing Rocket to go towards the pair. “Now I hope you enjoy your time boys,” JR smiled. “Now get up there.”

Rocket climbed onto the couch when Asher got up. “Hold on,” he ran into JR’s room and came out holding a strap and a ball gag. He went to Rocket’s muzzle and put on a gag. However, this gag didn’t shut him up, it opened his mouth even more. Asher sat back down. “Now,” he smiled, “get to it.”

Rocket breathed heavily, adjusting his mouth to fit with the thing, and was lurched forward.

“Come, boy,” JR said, pulling on his leash.

Rocket climbed back on the couch and crossed in front of the pair.

Nick rubbed his hand on Rocket’s ass, “Damn, I need a piece of this.”

Rocket didn’t respond he only huffed.

Asher stroked the raccoon’s cheek, “safe word is Ash.” He grabbed the back of his head and forced the muzzle down onto his cock. He started thrusting his hips into the warm wet surface.

“Safe word?” Nick asked.

“Hey rather safe than sorry,” JR responded, slowly moving his hand down his abs.

“We only do things we each like, nothing more,” Asher responded, stroking the back of Rocket’s head. “Isn’t that right babe?”

Rocket only moaned in agreement, causing a sharp inhale from Asher.

“Mmm,” Nick said, feeling around Rocket’s ass. “JR hit me up.”

JR tossed him the lube, and Nick applied it to his finger. He smiled and shoved it into Rocket’s tight pucker. “Hmm, not as tight as I thought.”

Rocket rocked his hips back onto the fingers. He pushed his ass back, trying to get Nick to add another finger. He obliged, pushing in his three other fingers. Rocket meanwhile pushed Asher’s member deeper into his mouth, fitting the whole member and half of the knot.

“Ahh,” Asher moaned, trying to fit his knot fully inside him. He thrust into his mouth until he felt his knot go it, letting out a loud moan.

JR’s hand, meanwhile, got to its destination, stroking his cock up slowly, up and down.

“Damn,” Nick said, pulling and pushing his fingers out of his ass.

“Ok,” JR struggled to say, his hand still moving up and down his cock, and his other hand messaging his knot. He put down the dildo and pulled Rocket back, causing him to fall off the couch. “Shit!” He said, “You good?”

Rocket nodded in response.

“Good, now come here.” He pulled on Rocket’s leash, bringing him closer to the dildo.

“Put this on him,” Asher said, handing him the ball gag.

JR took the other off him and put on the ball gag. He pulled him forward, directly over the dildo. “Now,” he went behind him, “sit.”

Rocket looked back over his shoulder, with worry in his eyes.

“Don’t make me do anything you’ll regret,” JR demanded, eyeing at his belt.

“Damn he’s going to take stan?” Asher said, messaging his knot.

JR smiled and looked down at the raccoon.

Rocket started squatting down, feeling the dildo press against his hole. Fuck, he thought. He moved down, trying to push the head into his hole.

“Damn, who thought of this?” Nick asked, slowly stroking his cock.

“Probably him,” Asher smiled, watching the raccoon struggle to fuck himself with the toy.

Rocket got a corner aligned with his hole and started to push down. He relaxed his ass, feeling himself get stretched beyond the limit. He grunted and moaned, but all of it was blocked by the gag. However, the three canines could still hear it. And he heard their hands go faster on their dicks.

He smiled and pulled his tail up higher, giving the three a better view. He pushed down more, already halfway down, and felt the shaft rub against his prostate. He moaned, his eyes becoming half-lidded. He pushed on, feeling his ass stretched even more as he neared the base.

Once he did hilt, he stood there, breathing heavily, his eyes closing.

He stayed there for a few minutes, with the canines jerking off at the sight of him.

“That’s good,” JR said, his hand is a blur on his dick. He motioned for the other three to get up and grabbed the other muzzle strap. He took off the ball gag and put it on, all the while his hand was on his dick, jerking off.

He motioned for the other two to get near his face and they each jerked off near his muzzle.

Rocket meanwhile had his mouth open, waiting for their salty surprise.

Nick was the first to cum, releasing directly into Rocket’s mouth.

Next was JR. He also released, aiming directly at Rocket’s mouth. However, only getting most of it around his muzzle.  
Asher was the last one, aiming clumsily at and around his muzzle. Some of his even went as far to land on his chest, abs and crotch.

The three of them looked down at Rocket, holding their cum on his mouth, waiting for more.

Asher was the first to lean down and kiss him, taking off his collar in the process. He licked inside his muzzle, taking in the cum and drinking it. He continued on after his kiss, licking up the cum that missed his mouth, and went to his crotch cleaning up the cum from there. He sniffed it taking in his musk and licked at Rocket sheathe.

Nick leaned down, kissing the raccoon and taking the cum in his mouth. He moved on to pecking kisses on the side of his muzzle and licked up the cum there.

Finally, JR kissed Rocket, swallowing down most of the cum laying in Rocket’s mouth. He stayed kissing Rocket the longest, reaching up to take off the muzzle.

Rocket smiled, peacefully, adoring the attention he got from the trio. He smiled and placed his hands on the sides of

JR’s head, leaning deeper into the kiss.

JR grabbed onto Rocket’s hand, lifting him up, the dildo falling out of him with a wet pop. He told Nick to lay down. He let go of him and grabbed the bottle of lube, applying it to Nick.

He then told Rocket to sit on the cock.

Rocket obliged, slowly going down on the cock and facing out towards the other two.

JR reached down, his hand covered with lube, and stroked Asher’s cock, lubing it up. He then told Asher, “Just repeat what you did a few months ago,” and smacked his ass, winking at him as watched the other walk towards the raccoon.

Asher knelt down and pushed his dick into Rocket, alongside Nick’s.

JR meanwhile, pushed Rocket down farther and had Rocket swallow his dick.

“Now,” he said shakily, “do what you want.”

Rocket smiled and pushed down onto the pair of cocks in him, moaning as it stretched his hole. It didn’t hurt like last time. That’s the reason he got Stan. Asher gave that to him just as a preparation if they had fun with JR again.

“Fuck,” JR moaned, feeling Rocket’s throat and mouth vibrate around his cock.

Meanwhile, Asher and Nick sped up their thrusts. The pair was feeling their cocks being squeezed by Rocket’s hole.

“Rocket,” Asher moaned, running his hands up Rocket’s sides and grabbing onto his cock.

Rocket closed his eyes in pleasure, groaning each time Asher pumped his cock. He then brought up a hand towards JR’s cock and started stroking it as he came off. “You two keep this up,” he stopped and moaned, feeling his prostate rubbed by one of the cocks, “I’m gonna cum soon.”

“Me too-” JR shouted as he came, splashing cum all over Rocket’s chest and face. He sat back down, utterly satisfied and watched the show.

Nick and Asher still thrust into Rocket, both of their knots demanding entry into Rocket’s ass.

“Fucking,” Rocket quietly said, pushing his hips down, trying to force the knots into his ass. Lucky, they relented, pushing both Nick’s and Asher’s knots into him. Rocket moaned and felt a warmth come from inside him. He looked down with half-lidded eyes to Nick and saw pleasure on his face as he came.

“Weakling,” Asher said, pulling Nick out of Rocket. “I’ll show you how to fuck Rocket.” He brought him up and placed him on his side on the floor and proceed to fuck him.

Rocket moaned, feeling his ass start to be obliterated by Asher’s thrusts. “Fuck Ash,” he moaned.

“What?”

“Fuck. Me. Harder.” Rocket said, looking deeply into his eyes.

Asher smiled, and thrust his hips, feeling his balls slap against Rocket’s ass. “Fuck,” Asher moaned.

“Harder,” Rocket whispered.

Asher complied and thrust his hips even faster, pushing his knot in and out of Rocket’s hole. After a few thrusts, Asher kept his knot in and came deep within the raccoon, who came shortly after in his hands.

Asher collapsed next to Rocket and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. “I love you,” he said to Rocket.  
Rocket tried to resist the urge to fall asleep. “Come on, we have to clean up,” Rocket tried to get up but was locked in place by Asher.

“Come on, let’s just sleep,” he whispered in Rocket’s ear.

“What about everyone else?” He asked, looking up to see Nick and JR asleep. “Oh, I guess sleep is good.” He whispered, snuggling up next to Asher.

“Night babe,” Asher said, holding him close.

“Night Ash, I love you,” Rocket smiled, snuggling his back against his chest.

“I love you too,” Asher smiled and fell asleep with Rocket right beside him.

Rocket purred, feeling Asher’s chest slowly rise and fall behind him. He smiled and turned around to face the coyote.

He put his head down and fell asleep.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully you liked it, leave kudos if you did and leave a comment on what I could improve on!


End file.
